Halloween Around the Corner
After a great dance number, Reia thinks about her upcoming duet with Sonja herself. Although Reia wasn't too sure about it, Kiva and decided to talk to her. Reia: (I wonder if...) Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia: Oh. Hey, guys. Kiva: What are you up to? Reia: Well, I was thinking of a-- Fozzie: Hey, Kermit. What is that? Kermit: Oh, that belongs to Marvel the Magician. It's for next week's show. Reia: A big box, come to think of it.. Kiva: What does it do? Reia: It's a magic box, or so believed. Fozzie: Oh, that's very interesting. Kermit: Yeah, but Fozzie, don't go in there. Reia: I agree. Something about that doesn't feel right. Fozzie: Oh, come on, Kermit, I'm a big bear. I won't hurt anything. Reia: Fozzie, wait! Kermit: Yeah, but Fozzie, don't slam that door. - Fozzie went in and, accidentally, locked himself in. Fozzie: I didn't slam it. I closed it very quietly. Reia: That's what I'm afraid of.. Kiva: Me too. Kermit: Yeah, but you're not gonna open it again. Fozzie: What do you mean? Kermit: Well, I tried to tell you it's a trick door. Only Marvel the Magician can open it. Reia: Yep, knew it. Kiva: Oh, boy... Fozzie: But... But Kermit, I have an act to do! Go get Marvel! Kermit: I can't. He's in Toledo. Fozzie: And I'm in big trouble. Reia: Fozzie, just stay calm, okay? Kiva: Yeah, we'll think of something. You are saying, Reia? Reia: Well, I was thinking of the musical number. We don't want to scare people. Kiva: Don't worry, I was thinking maybe we should change the song in the musical act. Reia: How's that? Kiva: Well, instead of the melody, I was thinking of doing the song dance magic. Reia: Honestly, that's Sonja's choice to begin with. ...I won't do it. Kiva: Well then, how about--? Reia: I appreciate your help, sis, but...I don't feel too well lately.. Kiva: What's wrong? Reia: ...Homesick. Kiva: Seriously? - Reia nodded and went out for something to drink. Meanwhile... - After Ben's musical act, Kermit tried to get the magic door open, but nothing came through. Kermit: It's not use, Fozzie. I don't think we'll ever get this thing open before the end of the show. Fozzie: Oh, I feel awful. Kiva: Gosh... Kermit: Yeah? Well, that's the way it goes. Fozzie: I feel so sorry for everyone. Ratchet: Why's that? Fozzie: Well, they'll all be so disappointed when you tell them that today's show is cancelled. Ratchet: Oh, come on, Fozzie! Kiva: This is no time to feel sorry for yourself, Fozzie. Clank: Explain to me why, then. Fozzie: Well, obviously, you cannot do the show without me. Kiva: There is a saying that the show must go on. So, stuck in the box or not, you can still do your act, Fozzie. Fozzie: Really? Ratchet: What do you think, Kermit? Kermit: Fozzie, there is one alternative to canceling the show. Fozzie: There is? Yeah? Kermit: We can replace you. - Upon hearing the idea, Fozzie fainted. Kermit: Fozzie? Kiva: You should've told him, boss. Kermit: How can I? He takes these things kinda hard. Ratchet: Good grief... Kiva: Kermit, replacing Fozzie isn't going to help with the problem. Clank: We'll think of something as time goes on. - Elsewhere... Category:Scenes - Muppets